The Proposal
by EmbraceDiversity
Summary: Neji has to work on Valentine's Day, but the Hyuuga still has something special for his lover. For the SasuNeji V-Day contest I'm running. Wrote for fun. One shot. Complete. AU.


AN: Written for the V-day contest I'm running over at the SasuNeji FC on DA. Taking a break from editing my novel, since my loving pimp says I'm overworking myself and has cracked her whip. So I drabbled this out for fun. Enjoy!

xxxxx

Heavy panting echoed in the bedroom as Neji leaned his head against the door, dull fingers scraping against the wood. Mouth parted, eyelids hooded, his other hand was buried in short black hair, gripping tightly. His body tightened, back arching right as he reached his peak and beyond. The Hyuuga's low moan cut through the silence as his body shivered, white eyes closing in pleasure. His breaths came out heavy and low before settling down, feeling like a puddle of mush.

Gods, his lover was _amazing_ with his tongue.

Chuckling, Sasuke stood from his kneeling positing, nuzzling Neji's neck as he zipped up the Hyuuga's pants, even going so far as to give him a pat on the crotch. "See? Plenty of time."

Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Sasuke always had to have something to prove, even for something as simple as bringing pleasure to another just before they going in to work. Instead of responding, Neji pulled Sasuke in for a kiss, hand sliding down to the bulge in his boyfriend's pants.

"You're right, I do have time." Neji smirked when the other male hissed, rocking his hips in response. Then the Uchiha pulled away, shaking his head.

"Go to work, I'll be here. I'm off today." Sasuke's walk looked a little stiff as he headed for the bathroom and Neji felt slightly guilty, but knew once Sasuke made a decision about something he refused to change his mind.

"I'm sorry I won't be home today." Neji said. Although he had tried, his uncle had refused to allow him time off for Valentine's day, still upset with him for deciding to move in with a man to begin with.

A dark brow rose as Sasuke gave him a slightly confused glance. "So what? We've never celebrated it before."

_We were never serious before._ Neji almost argued but refrained. The two had been dating for the better part of five years before deciding to move in together. They had discussed the subject off and on, unsure if they had been ready to make things between them permanent. Opening themselves up so completely to another wasn't something either of them took lightly. While neither would say the words out loud, they loved each other and so had finally decided to commit.

Although he could not do something special with his love today, Neji walked over to his nightstand, pulling out a slender envelope. A year had passed since they initially moved in and things were, as far as Neji was concerned, solid. The time had come.

"I'm heading out." Neji called to the closed bathroom door. "I'm leaving a note on your nightstand, be sure to read it." Knowing Sasuke had heard and wasn't going to respond, Neji pulled out a smaller black object, placing the envelope in front of the gift. He pushed down his nerves as he opened the box, revealing a simple gold band. Without another word, he grabbed his coat on the way out and headed for work.

xxxxx

Irritation washed over Neji as he went through his paperwork, none of what he was doing had been important enough not to give him the day off. He could have been spending the day with Sasuke, doing whatever, probably involving sex, then perhaps a nice dinner and then...

_Okay, I could have handled the proposal better. _Slender fingers raked through chocolate brown locks as Neji sighed. He had wanted to ask Sasuke in person, but nerves had made him resort to cowardice. An asinine line of thinking, since they had both known neither was going anywhere once they had moved in. The proposal was nothing more than mere legal formalities at this point, yet he had chickened out anyway.

"Excuse me? Hyuuga-san?" White eyes blinked at the intercom as his secretary's voice came in. Had he not specifically expressed his desire to not be disturbed today?

Neji kept his tone neutral when he answered. "Yes?"

"There's a delivery here for you. Um, the man says it's from your partner?"

_Sasuke sent me something?_ Neji couldn't think of anyone else who would call themselves that title. "Send them in, please."

When the delivery man entered with the small bouquet of multicolored roses in a crystal vase, Neji felt stunned. Why roses and why so many colors? "Thank you." he signed for the flowers and sat down at his desk, fingers brushing over the petals. Since this was Sasuke, he knew there held a hidden meaning behind the gift.

There were six flowers, which he automatically assumed to signify the amount of years they had collectively been together. Frowning, he pulled open a search engine to decipher Sasuke's hidden code.

Six flowers signified a need to be loved or cherished, which Neji smiled at the significance. One was orange, which stood for 'desire' or 'enthusiasm'. Yellow held numerous meanings, 'joy', 'gladness', 'friendship' and even 'promise of a new beginning'. Peach meant 'appreciation' or 'let's get together'. Pink stood for 'thank you', grace, and 'perfect happiness'.

In the middle rested a red and white rose intertwined, signifying unity. Neji's heart pounded, realizing what Sasuke was trying to say. He almost didn't look at the card in the middle, having an idea of what the contents would contain. In the end, Neji opened it anyway, a smile gracing his lips as he took in the words in Sasuke's neat script.

_Took you long enough._

_My answer is: "Yes"_


End file.
